


I Want to Know. . .

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Getting Stuck, M/M, Ouch, Sammeh how, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer can't find Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Itch gave me this prompt:   
> Samifer, and "how did you get yourself stuck in THERE"  
> So, thanks Itch

Lucifer Milton was  _highly_ confused. He couldn’t find his boyfriend, Sam Winchester,  _anywhere._ And he knew that Sam hadn’t gone out of the house- his keys, wallet, and phone were still in the ridiculous bowl for those things. 

Lucifer sighed.  _Where the fuck is his boyfriend_? It was time for naked cuddles, dammit, and he was disappointed to not have found Sam lounging on the bed, maybe stroking himself to wait for him. 

A loud sound sounded throughout the house, making him jump and grab the baseball bat by the front door. 

A thorough search of the house led him to the laundry room, where the dryer was making an  _awful_ racket. 

Lucifer readied his baseball bat, in case a squirrel or a raccoon had managed to get inside the device and opened the door… . revealing a very angry, uncomfortable, and almost naked Sam Winchester. 

“Took you long enough,” his boyfriend muttered. 

Lucifer stared at the dryer and his boyfriend before he cracked up laughing. 

“Laugh it up,” Sam mumbled. “Now will you  _please_  help me out?” 

“How… how… how the fuck did you get  _stuck_ in there?!” Lucifer laughed, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, just  _help me out.”_ Sam hissed. 

“You are  _so on bottom_  for this!” Lucifer guffawed, helping his dork of a boyfriend out. 

“Gladly,” Sam said. “Now that I’m all limber for you now.” 

Lucifer purred, a myriad of ideas floating in his head. 

_Tonight was going to be oh so much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
